This invention relates generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to pressure compensated underwater electrical connector.
It is known in the art of underwater electrical connectors to provide an oil filled chamber in the connector to prevent the surrounding medium, such as sea water, from entering into the interior of the connector which may cause shorting of the connection system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,088 discloses the use of a movable rubber diaphragm for providing pressure compensation between the oil filled chamber in the connector and the exterior environment to prevent leakage into the connector. A rubber diaphragm is not always entirely satisfactory for providing pressure compensation, particularly in very high pressure environments, since the diaphragm, being somewhat fragile, may rupture. Further, even with the use of a diaphragm, some sea water may leak into the interior of the connector, particularly along the surface of the cable which extends through the wall of the housing of the connector.
It is the purpose of the present invention to overcome the attendant disadvantages of the prior art pressure compensated electrical connectors by providing a connector having a presure compensating device therein combined with means for establishing a predetermined positive pressure in the interior of the connector, thereby preloading the pressure compensating device so that the volume displacement capability of the pressure compensating device is greatly enhanced.